Big Time Baby
by BTR-Dust-Bunnies
Summary: Inside his tummy, a little miracle was about to born.  Written by Faith and Char whoot whoot


**AN-** Okay, so first things first this is a story written by both my awesome BTR buddy, Faith (Panda-Boo16) and myself, Charlette (BigFan4242). We're going to be taking turns on who writes what chapter. (P.S. You should check out our profiles. Yes, shameless self-advertisting bahaha)

So, this story was born after a very long conversation about mpreg with the boys. It was sort of just something that popped up that like spawned into a whole story. Then we decided to do it and planned out all the chapters and all this stuff.

Yeah, so we really hop you enjoy this story and the first chapter (which sucks assuming I wrote it lol). And yeah, it was so much fun working with my buddy(:

* * *

><p><em><strong>I. Conception<strong>_

The four boys sat in a circle around the cupcake in between them, a candle illuminating their faces with an orange glow. Their room had become even messier than before, balloons and confetti were scattered around and it was almost as if a tornado hit them. A playlist of some of Logan's favorite songs played above their heads as they, Kendall, Carlos, and James, sang an off-key version of 'Happy Birthday' in honor of Logan turning seventeen.

"Make a wish Logie!" Carlos yelled as Logan nodded his head beginning to think of all things he could possibly want. He didn't really know exactly what to wish for. He had almost everything he could ever want. Fame, fortune, and three of the most attractive and most sweetest of boyfriends.

Just, everything seemed to be so amazing. He didn't know what he wanted, but he also didn't want to waste a wish.

Logan continued to ponder as the guys laughed at the typicalness of their friend. Of course Logic Logie would overthink something as simple as a birthday wish. But nonetheless they thought what he was doing was adorable, as he always was of course.

James though, could not wait very much longer, "Hurry up Logan." he told him, "It's just a wish. We have another surprise for you, and we won't have enough time with you taking a whole night to think up a wish!"

Logan furrowed an eyebrow. The guys had been talking all day about this sort of 'big' surprise they had for him. He thought the surprise party in their room was it. But, guess it wasn't, "Give me five seconds guys."

"Five... four... three" James began counting as Kendall rolled his eyes shoving his shoulder gently, "Three and a half..."

Carlos jumped, "Two one!"

James laughed, "Five seconds are up Logan, you make your wish or not have a wish at all."

Logan sighed, "Geez you guys, I don't want to waste a wish. Is that so bad?" he asked as James folded his arms mouthing a 'yes'. Logan looked down at the candle and puckered his lips blowing the flame away as Kendall opened the lights clapping his hands, "Yes, applaud. I finally blew out my candles."

"At long last." James screamed throwing his fists in the air. Logan picked up the cupcake and threw the candle aside beginning to chomp down the treat, "You like it? We knew how much you loved chocolate."

"I love it." Logan answered in between bites, "Everything you guys have done for me. So what's this big suprise you guys have been talking about all day?"

The other three all flashed grins at each other but did not say a word. Logan was a bit confused by this as he finished the last remants of his cupcake. He licked his lips, "Guys?"

Kendall laughed and went closer to Logan wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing their lips together. Logan moaned once in contact with Kendall's mouth as he wrapped his arms around his waist. While they kissed he felt someone nibble on his left ear while another unbuttoned his shirt.

"Happy birthday Logan," the voice whispered in a sedutive tone. He quickly realized it was James who had said that, "this is the best suprise."

As the hands reached the final button Kendall's tongue had found their way into the kiss as it flicked around Logan's mouth. James had moved to Logan's neck and began to suck on the crook, his lips forming an 'O' and soon a very large lovemark appeared. Then underneath him, Carlos he knew since he was the only person he didn't see, pressed kisses around his tummy.

The three of them worked around the birthday boy hoping to pleasure him. Every moan meant for an even more special day for Logan, who could feel the threads of his pants breaking due to his rock hard boner.

After a few minutes James had gotten up and began to unzip his pants, revealing his own rock hard nine inch boner. Logan gasped as his eyes widened to the size of the planets. He had never know anyone as big as James.

"Ready Logie," he purred as Logan nodded still astonished at the size. This was the first time he had actually seen James' cock, "okay. Here we go."

James stood in front of Logan who was just still in awe over the size. He quickly began to lick the tip, letting in tongue glide its way around James' huge member. As he explored he could feel someone doing the same to his own. Looking down he could see Carlos already beginning to take some of his cock in his mouth, already sucking and making Logan tingle.

"Oh my god." Logan moaned as he placed some of James' cock into his mouth beginning to suck. James placed a hand to Logan shoulder as he gave him a slight squeeze, letting him go at any pace he wanted to. As Kendall moved next to James the two of them started to lock lips with one another, tongues in each other's mouths.

Logan continued to go further in as James felt his breaths going faster and shorter. He moved his hand to Logan's head and pulled him forward begging for him to take in more. He ruffled his hair running his fingers through every little strand.

Kendall looked over to James and grinned at him before breaking their kiss. He went down as Carlos let go of Logan's member giving it one last lick before getting up allowing Kendall room.

"Get on your knees Logie," Kendall told him in a baby voice as he inched him slowly, his cock rock hard. Logan complied with this request as he thrusted allowed Kendall to thrust into him, his body trembling but still feeling utmost ecstasy. James groaned as Logan continued to suck letting go only once to trace his tongue around James' member, his tongue slicking it.

As Kendall went inside of him Carlos went to Kendall and began to nibble on his neck, as he licked the crook of it with the tip of his tongue. He pressed a kiss around his chest wrapping his arms around his neck as Kendall grunted continuing to get into Logan, his thrusts gentle but nonetheless really rough.

"Does this feel good?" Kendall asked as Logan nodded, James noticing a faster rhythm to Kendall's thrusting. Kendall started to slow down Logan felt him come inside him, his legs feeling like jello as he fell down.

Carlos looked over to Kendall and offered him a hand as he moved over to Logan slowly inching him as well. Logan let out a deep breath as he let go of James' member, instead feeling his lips slowly be pressed against his.

"It's my turn!" Carlos yelled like a little boy as he slowly went through Logan's hole, his hands on his hips as he slowly thrusted. He was a lot more gentle than Kendall but nonetheless the Latino still had a fast pace going on. James quickly stopped their kiss as Kendall stood in front of Logan, who quickly began to stroke his cock using his mouth to clean off any leftover come.

"Mmm Logie." he moaned smacking his lips as Logan laughed a bit. Carlos' thrust started to be a bit faster, "Oooh Logan, oh wow." he continued, each thrust a faster speed. He continued doing this as Logan closed his eyes trying to keep steady his breathing, "Oh my god!"

He came into Logan fast, coating his behind with the sticky white liquid. He continued to thrust a little more before getting up kissing Logan's forehead, "Happy birthday." he whispered as James, who was on the side stroking his own member, got up and smiled.

First he slowly inched into Logan, his hands gripping at his sides. Then slowly he went further and further into the smaller boy. Logan hissed a little as he did this but none the less was relieved, "You enjoy your surprise?" James asked, his voice husky and low.

Logan nodded and laughed before seeing Carlos right in front of him. Quickly, he grabbed ahold of his cock and began to stroke it placing his mouth on the tip starting there. Kendall who was watching this went over to Carlos and got on his knees beginning to suck on the Latino's member.

James thrusted into Logan even harder as he whispered things into his ear, "You're beautiful." he told him smiling, "We love you."

He started to go the hardest he could have possibly gone. Logan wanted to scream in pleasure if it wasn't for the boy in front of him to whom, tasted so good.

"Oh god!" he heard James scream as his backside was coated with the final coat of sticky liquid. As James got up Logan fell over and felt himself come over all the ecstasy. He breathed out a heavy breath.

"Are you okay Logie?" Carlos asked in a sing-a-song voice as Logan nodded smiling wide.

"How'd you like everything?" Kendall asked is face almost identical to Logan's.

"God, so much. So very, very much." he told them, "It was, amazing."

The boys looked at each other as each of them placed a kiss to Logan's forehead. Just laying there with him for a while talking about what just happenned. Soon enough they got to get clean up and got ready for bed.

As Logan laid in bed he still couldn't get the smile off his face. He buried himself in his covers as the wonderfulness of his birthday whirled in around his head.

It seemed as if nothing could be as great as what just happened.


End file.
